Searching databases and the Internet is an essential aspect of gaining knowledge in today's information age. Many different companies provide search engines that are capable of providing a list of search results, usually containing Internet/website links, images, and/or videos, in response to a keyword or search term entered in by a user through a web browser or some other user interface. The links are to websites, images, or videos that may relate to the keyword or search term entered by the user. Some search engines allow images to be uploaded as an input to the search engine and provide results that list images that are similar to the uploaded image or links to websites that provide information related to the uploaded image. In either search scenario, search engines provide a simple list of results (text with links, images, video, etc) that are not ordered or grouped in any manner that can be configured by the user or by the search engine.
Further, three dimensional (3D) display technology is emerging in today's markets. So much so that televisions as well as computer displays are being sold supporting 3D technology. Television, cable, satellite, and Internet (streaming video) providers have emerged to provide 3D content and programming to fully utilize the 3D technology on televisions and computer displays used by the end consumer.